Force Speed
"You can use the Force to speed up, both physically and mentally, allowing you more time to make decisions." ''―Kyle Katarn Force speed, also known as burst of speed or Force sprint, is a core Force power that allows the user to maintain sprinting speeds for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The increased speed of the Force-user enables them to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack quicker with greater accuracy. The power also apparently enables the user to run for extended distances with no visible signs of fatigue. '''OOC:' *'Fastest recorded hand strike' = 40 feet/12.2 meters per second (27.3 mph). Earth snakes strike between 8 and 10 feet per second. *'Fastest kick recorded' is 72 mph, which is 105.6 feet/32.1868 meters per second. *'Fastest 328.08399 feet/100 meter sprint recorded' is 46 feet/12.4232416 meters per second (27.79 mph/44.72 kph). *'Fastest recorded mile' is 23.6633353 feet/7.2125846 meters per second (16.1340923 mph/25.9653046 kph). IC: *'Level 01:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 45 feet/14 meters per second (31 mph/49 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 119 feet/36 meters per second (81 mph/131 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 57 feet/17 meters per second (39 mph/63 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 27 feet/8.2296 meters per second (18 mph/30 kph). *'Level 02:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 56 feet/17 meters per second (38 mph/61 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 149 feet/45 meters per second (102 mph/163 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 72 feet/ 22meters per second (49 mph/79 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 33 feet/10 meters per second (23 mph/36 kph). *'Level 03:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 70 feet/21 meters per second (48 mph/77 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 186 feet/57 meters per second (127 mph/204 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 90 feet/27 meters per second (61 mph/99 kph). **Maximum Mile Speed:' 42 feet/13 meters per second (29 mph/46 kph).' *'Level 04:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 88 feet/27 meters per second (60 mph/97 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 232 feet/71 meters per second (158 mph/255 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 112 feet/34 meters per second (76 mph/123 kph). **Maximum Mile Speed: 52 feet/16 meters per second (35 mph/57 kph). *'Level 05:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 110 feet/34 meters per second (75 mph/121 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 291 feet/89 meters per second (198 mph/319 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 140 feet/43 meters per second (95 mph/154 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 65 feet/20 meters per second (44 mph/71 kph). *'Level 06:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 137 feet/42 meters per second (93 mph/150 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 363 feet/111 meters per second (248 mph/398 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 175 feet/53 meters per second (119 mph/192 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 81 feet/25 meters per second (55 mph/89 kph). *'Level 07:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 172 feet/52 meters per second (117 mph/189 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 454 feet/138 meters per second (310 mph/498 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 219 feet/67 meters per second (149 mph/30 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 102 feet/31 meters per second (70 mph/112 kph). *'Level 08:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 215 feet/66 meters per second (147 mph/236 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 567 feet/173 meters per second (387 mph/622 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 273 feet/83 meters per second (186 mph/300 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 127 feet/53 meters per second (87 mph/139 kph). *'Level 09:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 268 feet/82 meters per second (183 mph/294 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 709 feet/216 meters per second (483 mph/778 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 342 feet/104 meters per second (233 mph/375 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 159 feet/48 meters per second (108 mph/174 kph). *'Level 10:' **'Maximum Punch Speed:' 335 feet/102 meters per second (228 mph/368 kph). **'Maximum Kick Speed:' 887 feet/270 meters per second (605 mph/973 kph). **'Maximum 328.08399 Feet/100 Meter Sprint Speed:' 427 feet/130 meters per second (291 mph/469 kph). **'Maximum Mile Speed:' 198 feet/60 meters per second (135 mph/217 kph). Every level above 10 doubles the effects from the previous level.